


Forbidden ( Ben/Mike，人魚! 麥 ) 1

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

班的下腹磨蹭著麥克精壯而厚實的腰尾，麥克從喉嚨發出低沉的呻吟回應。人類的下身已經充分挺立，人魚的腹部逐漸露出兩道裂口，蒼白的分身從上方探出，班立刻握住上下套弄，另一道裂縫在下方緩緩張開。

「我可以進去嗎？」班貼在對方的耳邊喘息地問。

麥克忍著疼痛點了頭。

班的進入比平常更加溫柔。他的額頭抵著麥克，雙手搭在他的肩上，一面觀察著對方表情一面調整姿勢推進。一些池水從貼合的縫隙慣了進去，麥克微微皺了眉頭，用力抓住班的臀部，將他用力按向自己。

疼痛加劇。他卻露出了滿意的笑容，享受對方在自己體內肆虐。班沒忍住那聲驚嘆，麥克緊抱著他，由裡而外，將他完全包覆，納入懷中。水中的律動隨著情慾被點燃而激烈加劇。麥克的喘息和班的低吼交融著化為水面的泡沫，升起，潰散，最終在夜色的掩蓋下消逝無蹤。

最近的特勤被隔離在泳池入口的走廊兩端，總統的秘密情事無人知曉。

班按著麥克的肩膀，啃咬著他的側頸迎來了自己的高潮，在對方身體裡釋放了自己。麥克的分身在劇烈摩擦之下吐出了白沫，隨著水流蔓延飄散。


End file.
